Crash and Burn
by Cybelia
Summary: Slash Jim / Blair - Suite de "Après la fin" - Un grand chambardement va arriver dans la vie de Blair, mais ce ne sera pas celui qu'on croit


Crash and Burn[1]

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de **The Sentinel ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leur production et à leurs scénaristes. Les guests stars idem. Les personnages de Pedro et de Jeffrey m'appartiennent totalement.**

**_Style_**_ **:** Slash_

**_Résumé :_** Un grand chambardement va arriver dans la vie de Blair. Mais, ce ne sera pas celui qu'on croit…

**_Auteur :_** Cybelia - cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Cette fic est la suite de "Après la fin". Jim et Blair sont ensemble depuis maintenant quatre mois. Blair est toujours à l'Académie et ses cheveux sont en train de repousser (ça, c'est pour éviter de me faire tuer par certaines personnes[2]…).

**_1e Partie_**

Blair posa ses clés sur la table basse et s'assit sur le sofa pour lire le courrier.

- Facture, facture, pour Jim, facture, ah ! Pour moi !

Il reconnut l'écriture de Naomi et déchiffra le cachet.

- Pampelune, Espagne, 2 Juin 2000.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une carte double. La première page était entièrement blanche à l'exception d'un dessin représentant deux alliances enlacées. Blair ouvrit la carte, le cœur battant. Ce qu'il lut lui fit faire un bond sur le canapé. Jim, qui était en train de préparer le souper, s'inquiéta en entendant le cœur de son Guide s'affoler. Il arriva en trombe dans le salon et demanda :

- Blair ! Que se passe t'il ?

- Jim, tu es là… Je… Lis…

Il tendit la carte à la Sentinelle qui la prit et lut :

Vous êtes cordialement invités au mariage de Naomi Sandburg et Pedro Rodriguez 

**le 24 Juin 2000 - Chapelle Sainte Rita[3] - Cascade.**

Jim leva les yeux de la carte en souriant. Mais, lorsque son regard croisa celui de Blair, son sourire s'effaça.

- Je vois que ça n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ma mère se marie dans deux semaines et elle ne m'a rien dit avant !

- Elle n'a pas mis un mot avec la carte ?

Blair reprit l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille de papier pliée en quatre. Il la déplia et la lut. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, il pâlissait. Jim s'assit près de lui et lut par-dessus son épaule.

Mon chéri,

Je sais que cette nouvelle va te surprendre, mais je voulais que tu sois le premier à le savoir. Et oui, je vais me marier. Pedro est un homme admirable. Je le connais depuis près de deux ans maintenant. Tu vas me demander pourquoi je ne t'en avais pas parlé avant. Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées et que tu aies un à priori à son sujet. Et, c'est vraiment devenu très sérieux entre nous depuis que je suis rentrée en Espagne, il y a trois mois. Quand il m'a demandé ma main, j'ai hésité. Puis, je me suis dit que j'avais le droit d'être heureuse alors, j'ai accepté, mais à condition que la cérémonie ait lieu à Cascade pour que tu puisses être là. Et Jim aussi, bien sûr. Transmets-lui mes amitiés. J'arriverai à Cascade le 18 Juin avec Pedro. J'ai hâte de te le présenter.

Je t'embrasse.

Naomi.

Blair replia la feuille et la posa sur la table basse. Il n'en revenait pas.

- Ca va ?

Jim le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Oui… enfin, je crois… ça me fait bizarre de savoir qu'elle va se marier et qu'elle ne m'a rien dit avant au sujet de ce Pedro.

- Elle voulait garder son jardin secret, comme nous…

Blair se rapprocha de Jim et se blottit dans ses bras.

- Naomi… elle est si indépendante, si…

Soudain, il se redressa et se leva d'un bond.

- Je sais !

- Quoi ?

- Je sais pourquoi elle l'épouse !

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

- C'est évident, elle est enceinte ![4]

Jim ne put réprimer un rire.

- Ne te moques pas ! Je suis très sérieux !

- Blair, voyons, ta mère n'est pas le genre de femme à se marier pour cette raison ! Est-ce qu'elle a épousé ton père ? Non ! Alors, tu vois bien.

Le jeune homme se sentit blessé que son ami ne partage pas son point de vue. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et claqua la porte. Jim savait que l'orage était passager, mais il n'aimait pas quand son amant se braquait comme ça contre tout, et surtout contre lui… Il alla à la cuisine éteindre le four avant que le dîner ne soit carbonisé, puis se décida à aller parler à Blair.

Jim entra sans frapper et trouva son Guide en train de bouder devant sa fenêtre, les yeux fixant un point sur le sol, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Grand Chef, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu sais très bien que Naomi a toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait… Et, si elle a décidé d'épouser ce Pedro, je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'elle l'aime…

Comme Blair ne répondait pas, il se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras.

_Mon Dieu ! Qu'il est craquant quand il boude !_

Au début, il eut l'impression de serrer contre lui un mannequin en plastique, puis le jeune homme se détendit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa Sentinelle.

- Excuse-moi, Jim… Je n'en ai pas après toi… C'est seulement que…

- Que Naomi est ta mère et que tu es jaloux de ne plus être le seul homme de sa vie.

Blair se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Comment sais-tu…

- Je te connais par cœur.

Il se pencha et ses lèvres capturèrent celles du jeune homme. Blair se détendit complètement. Alors qu'il commençait à glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de Jim, celui-ci l'arrêta.

- On se calme… N'oublies pas que Simon et Darryl viennent dîner… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils nous voient en train de nous peloter ?

Blair mit quelques secondes à répondre, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Jim soupira :

- Tu es incorrigible !

Il lâcha son amant et se dirigea vers le salon. Alors qu'il allait quitter la chambre, Blair lança :

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que Simon sache pour nous deux ?

Jim s'arrêta net. Il se retourna vers Blair qui ne sut, pour une fois, déchiffrer son regard acier.

- Je ne me sens pas prêt à ce qu'il le sache…

- Simon est notre ami. Tu le connais depuis des années et je ne pense pas qu'il nous jugerait mal.

- Je ne sais pas… J'hésite encore…

Blair ressentit une pointe de tristesse à l'idée que l'homme qu'il aimait ait peur d'avouer leur relation à leurs amis. Mais, il comprenait que c'était difficile pour lui et se résigna.

- Ok, Big Guy ! Dis-le moi, quand tu seras prêt ! J'achèterais un mégaphone[5] pour le crier sur tous les toits de la ville.

Jim sourit et sortit de la chambre. Blair soupira.

Pauvre Jim ! Tu as toujours aussi peur du regard des autres… J'aimerais tellement que tout le monde soit au courant ! Que l'on n'ait plus besoin de se cacher… Mais, je sens que ce n'est pas pour demain… J'attendrais.

Simon et Darryl arrivèrent à vingt heures précises et ils se mirent à table.

- Alors, Sandburg, comment c'est passée votre journée à l'Académie ?

- Bien.

Simon le regarda, ahuri et se tourna vers Jim.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Un Sandburg muet, c'est mon rêve, mais c'est surprenant !

Le jeune homme ne parut pas entendre la remarque sarcastique de son ami et Jim répondit :

- On a eu des nouvelles de Naomi… Grand Chef, je peux lui dire ?

Blair hocha la tête en silence.

- Elle va se marier.

- C'est formidable. Qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Il s'appelle Pedro Rodriguez et il est espagnol, je crois.

- Alors Sandburg, pourquoi vous faites cette tête, c'est une grande nouvelle !

- Bof…

- Laisse tomber, Simon. Il est d'humeur massacrante depuis qu'il le sait.

Même moi, je n'ai pas réussi à le dérider… 

Blair se leva soudain et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Je vais chercher la salade.

Darryl se leva à son tour.

- Jim, je peux prendre du lait ?

- Bien sûr, sers-toi.

Il rejoignit Blair dans la cuisine et prit le carton de lait dans le frigo. Puis, il se tourna vers son ami.

- Blair ?

- Oui ?

- C'est vrai que Jim et toi, vous êtes ensemble ?

Le jeune homme faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive et se tourna vers Darryl.

- Comment…

- Allons, Blair, tout le monde l'a remarqué… En fait, c'est Megan qui m'en a parlé…

- Megan ? Ton père est au courant ?

- Non. Alors, c'est vrai ?

Blair regarda le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui et soupira. Darryl avait grandi. Il venait d'avoir 18 ans et il ne pouvait plus lui parler comme à un petit garçon.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais, surtout, n'en parle à personne. Et, surtout pas à Simon. Jim ne veut pas qu'il soit au courant pour le moment.

- Promis, je serais muet comme une carpe.

- Merci.

Ils revinrent dans le salon et, en croisant le regard furieux de Jim, Blair sut qu'il avait tout entendu de leur conversation. Le repas se termina tranquillement, Blair faisant des efforts pour surmonter sa contrariété. Après le dîner, Simon et Jim prirent un café pendant que Blair et Darryl faisaient la vaisselle.

- Jim ?

- Hum.

- Tu me caches quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- C'est justement ce que j'aimerais savoir !

- Je ne te cache rien.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Certain.

Jim n'aimait pas lui mentir, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à lui avouer la vérité.

Pas ce soir… Pas encore… 

Simon n'insista pas, voyant que ça mettait son ami mal à l'aise. Mais, il avait entendu des rumeurs concernant Jim et Blair et il aurait aimé, si ces rumeurs étaient fondées, que son meilleur ami se confie à lui. 

Il sortit un cigare et s'apprêtait à l'allumer lorsque Jim fronça le nez.

- Ah oui, désolé…

Il remit le cigare dans la poche de sa chemise et but une gorgée de café.

- Dis-moi, Jim, Blair a appris à faire le café ou c'est toi qui l'a fait ?

- On a acheté une machine à expresso. Blair en avait marre de m'entendre me plaindre, alors il a décidé d'employer les grands moyens.

- Très bonne idée !

- Qu'est-ce qui est une bonne idée ? Demanda Blair en les rejoignant, suivi par Darryl.

- La machine à café.

- Ah. Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie avec vous, mais j'ai promis à Darryl de l'accompagner à la fête foraine. Vous venez avec nous ou vous restez ici à discuter ?

Simon et Jim se concertèrent du regard et répondirent en chœur :

- On reste ici !

- Tant pis pour vous !

Blair alla chercher sa veste pendant que Simon donnait quelques billets à son fils. Jim suivit Blair dans sa chambre et après s'être assuré que les deux autres ne pourraient pas les voir, prit son amant dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, il le laissa partir, non sans lui recommander d'être prudent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça ! Je ne suis plus un gamin !

- Pas sûr !

Après avoir promis à Simon qu'il lui ramènerait son fils avant une heure du matin, Blair et Darryl quittèrent le loft. La fête foraine était installée sur la marina, comme tous les ans à cette période de l'année. Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous sur les manèges. Blair gagna une panthère noire en peluche et il sut immédiatement à qui il allait l'offrir[6]. Ils mangèrent des gaufres pleines de sucre et montèrent dans des attractions qui auraient donné la nausée à plus d'un. Puis, vers minuit et demi, ils retournèrent à la voiture et rentrèrent vers la ville.

Pendant le trajet, Darryl ne décocha pas un mot et Blair s'en inquiéta :

- Ca va ? Tu ne dis rien… Tu n'es pas malade ?

- Non, je… Blair, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Le jeune homme gara sa voiture devant la maison de Simon et se tourna vers son passager.

- Je t'écoute.

- D'abord, promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à mon père, ni à Jim.

- Promis.

- Voilà… Je… je suis amoureux d'un garçon…[7]

Blair s'attendait à tout sauf à ça[8]. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et mit quelques secondes avant de demander :

- C'est réciproque ?

- Oui. On se voit en cachette depuis plus de trois mois maintenant. Il est formidable.

- Comment s'appelle t'il ?

- Jeffrey. Il a vingt ans et… il est Blanc…

Ouch !! Simon aura du mal à avaler ça… 

- Je ne veux pas te demander des conseils, ou quoi que ce soit, Blair. Je voulais juste en parler avec quelqu'un et tu es le seul ami que j'ai qui peut comprendre ce que j'éprouve…

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile pour toi à l'Université.

- Non… En plus, Jeff fait partie de l'équipe de football et, tu sais comment ça se passe dans les vestiaires…

Blair repensa à ce qu'il entendait à l'Académie et hocha la tête. Darryl continua.

- L'année scolaire est bientôt finie et on a décidé de tout avouer dès la fin des cours…

J'en connais un qui ferais bien d'en prendre de la graine ! 

- Tu voudras bien être présent quand je vais l'annoncer à mon père ?

- Bien sûr.

Darryl jeta un œil vers la maison et vit son père qui l'attendait derrière la vitre.

- Faut que j'y aille. Merci, Blair !

- De rien.

Quand Darryl fut descendu de la voiture, Blair mit la radio et se dirigea vers le loft.

Blair fut surpris, et un peu déçu, de voir que Jim ne l'avait pas attendu pour dormir. Au lieu de monter le rejoindre, il prit un verre d'eau et sortit sur la terrasse.

- Bonsoir.

- Jim ? Je croyais que tu dormais.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux plus dormir sans toi…

La Sentinelle s'approcha de son Guide qui lui tournait le dos et le prit dans ses bras.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

- Oui… Au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi sur le sofa.

Blair se dégagea et rentra, suivi par son amant. Il prit la peluche et la tendit à Jim.

- Merci… C'est… gentil…

- Te fatigue pas, Big Guy ! Si elle ne te plaît pas, dis-le moi tout de suite !

- C'est pas ça… C'est seulement que c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre une peluche depuis mes 7 ans ! Ca fait bizarre. Mais, je l'adore !

- Alors tant mieux !

Blair se blottit dans les bras de Jim en soupirant.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si, c'est toujours le mariage de Naomi qui me tracasse un peu, mais à part ça, tout va bien…

- Si on allait se coucher ?

- Bonne idée ! Je tombe de sommeil !

- Tu en es sûr ?

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Jim se réveilla, il sentit qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il enfila un caleçon[9] et descendit. Il trouva Blair en train de lire, recroquevillé sur le sofa.

- Bonjour, Grand Chef !

- Salut, Jim !

Il posa son bouquin et se leva à la rencontre de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Alors que Jim préparait les œufs brouillés, Blair se tourna vers lui :

- On n'a pas de chanson…

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais, tous les couples ont une chanson : celle sur laquelle ils ont dansé pour la première fois, ou se sont embrassés pour la première fois, ou…

- Ok, j'ai compris !

- Tu vois, nous on n'a pas de chanson !

- Ca ne me manque pas. Mais, si tu veux qu'on en ait une, je te laisse choisir… Moi, j'y connais rien…

- Justement, il faut que ce soit une chanson qui nous parle à tous les deux. J'ai eu une idée hier soir et j'aimerais que tu me donnes ton avis.

- Ok.

Blair se leva et alla mettre un CD dans la chaîne. Il avança jusqu'à la cinquième plage et appuya sur lecture. Une musique douce s'éleva des enceintes. Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix douce et sensuelle[10] du chanteur démarra.

_When you feel all alone[11]_

And the world has turned its back on you 

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll brake you fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

Blair était debout devant la chaîne, se balançant au rythme de la musique, les yeux fermés.

_When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one way street_

_With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll brake you fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

_Because there has always been heartache and pain_

_and when it's over you'll breathe again_

_you'll breathe again_

Jim se leva et rejoignit Blair dans le salon. Le jeune homme lui tournait le dos. Il était plongé corps et âme dans la musique.

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll brake you fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

Jim obligea Blair à se retourner vers lui et le jeune homme fut surpris, et très touché, de voir des larmes couler sur les joues de sa Sentinelle. Il tendit la main et effleura la joue de Jim du bout des doigts, puis il goûta avec délice les larmes de l'homme qu'il aimait. Jim le serra contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- C'est notre chanson…

**_2e Partie_**

Blair était nerveux. Naomi l'avait appelé de l'aéroport en lui disant que Pedro et elle venaient d'arriver à Cascade et qu'ils se rendraient à leur hôtel avant de venir au loft. Il avait proposé de venir les chercher, mais elle avait refusé, prétextant qu'ils seraient plus à l'aise pour faire connaissance au loft.

Elle veut surtout que Jim soit là pour m'éviter de dire des bêtises ! 

Jim avait préparé du thé et il était ravi de rencontrer le futur mari de Naomi. Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, Blair se précipita pour ouvrir.

- Bonjour, mon chéri !

- Naomi.

Ils s'embrassèrent et elle entra, suivi par un bel homme, bruns aux yeux noirs, une carrure d'athlète et qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Blair lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris et appela Jim.

- Naomi ! Quelle joie de vous revoir !

- Bonjour, Jim. Je voudrais vous présenter mon fiancé, Pedro Rodriguez.

Jim serra la main du nouveau venu. Celui-ci se tourna vers Blair qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le saluer. Jim lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes et le jeune homme tendit la main. L'homme la lui serra chaleureusement et dit, dans un anglais impeccable :

- Je suis ravi de rencontrer enfin le fils de Naomi.

- Moi de même.

Jim sentit que son ami n'était pas du tout ravi et soupira. Blair était plus têtu qu'une mule quand il s'y mettait ! Ils s'assirent dans le salon et, lorsque la bouilloire siffla, Blair demanda à sa mère de venir l'aider à la cuisine.

- Naomi, il a quel âge, ce type ?

- Ce n'est pas un "type" ! Il s'appelle Pedro.

- Et il a ?

- 28 ans.

Blair la regarda comme si elle était folle.

- Il pourrait presque être ton fils !

- Dis tout de suite que je suis vieille !

Il se radoucit.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais…

- Rassure-toi, j'avais compris. Mais, je l'aime… Et, ça ne s'explique pas ! C'est comme pour toi et Jim !

Blair faillit lâcher la bouilloire de surprise.

- Comment… Ne me dis pas que c'est Megan qui te l'a dit !

- Megan ? Non, je me doutais depuis que j'ai rencontré Jim pour la première fois que ça finirait par arriver. Et, j'avais raison !

- Comment pouvais-tu savoir… alors que nous venons juste de nous en rendre compte ?

- L'instinct d'une mère ne la trompe jamais ! Enfin presque… Chéri ?

- Oui ?

- Promet-moi de ne pas juger Pedro uniquement sur son âge.

- Je te le promets.

- Merci, soupira t'elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle retourna dans le salon, suivi par Blair qui portait le plateau avec les tasses de thé. Jim et Pedro parlaient basket-ball et le jeune homme eut un léger pincement au cœur en entendant son ami rire de bon cœur à une blague du bel hidalgo.

Allons, Blair ! Tu as promis à Naomi de faire un effort ! Souris ! 

Il sourit et posa le plateau. Puis, il s'assit sur le sofa à côté de Jim, pendant que Naomi prenait place sur le grand fauteuil en face, collée tout contre son fiancé.

- Alors, Pedro, vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

- Je suis pédiatre. Je travaille pour Médecins Sans Frontières.

Blair fut sincèrement impressionné. L'homme commençait à monter dans son estime.

- Actuellement, je suis basé à Pampelune où il y a eu une épidémie de rubéole, mais je dois repartir prochainement pour Dakar.

- Vous l'accompagnez, Naomi ? Demanda Jim, qui trouvait que l'espagnol était vraiment l'homme idéal pour la mère de Blair.

- Oui. J'ai décidé de m'engager comme bénévole auprès de l'association. Pedro m'a dit qu'ils manquaient d'aide et je me suis dit que je pourrais sûrement être utile.

- Je suis fier de toi, Maman.

Naomi fut surprise. Blair l'appelait rarement comme ça et elle comprit qu'il était vraiment sincère. Ils discutèrent encore, Naomi et Pedro racontant comment ils s'étaient rencontrés dans l'avion qui les emmenaient à Londres.

- On était assis côte à côte et en parlant, on s'est aperçus qu'on y allait tous les deux pour assister à la même conférence ! On a visité la ville ensemble et on ne s'est presque pas quittés depuis.

Ils racontèrent leurs visites de Londres et de Paris. A un moment, Jim s'étonna que Pedro n'ait pas d'accent.

- Je suis né à Londres et j'ai vécu toute mon enfance là-bas. Mon père était secrétaire de l'ambassadeur d'Espagne.

La conversation continua encore des heures et, plus le temps passait, plus Blair se mettait à apprécier le fiancé de sa mère. Vers 18 heures, Pedro et Naomi prirent congé car ils étaient fatigués par le voyage et devaient commencer les préparatifs du mariage dès le lendemain matin. Avant qu'elle quitte le loft, Blair prit sa mère dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu as ma bénédiction.

Elle le regarda en souriant et le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Lorsque Jim et Blair se retrouvèrent seuls, ils firent la vaisselle. Le jeune homme était en train d'essuyer une tasse lorsque la Sentinelle lui lança :

- Finalement, tu l'aimes bien, Pedro !

- Jim ! Tu n'avais pas le droit d'écouter !

- Désolé. Je n'ai pas fait exprès[12]…

- Oui, c'est un homme très bien et je suis heureux que Naomi soit tombée sur lui.

Jim se retourna et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, puis il replongea les mains dans l'eau.

- Je le savais…

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini la vaisselle, ils n'eurent pas envie de faire la cuisine et commandèrent une pizza. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en regardant "Le Cercle des Poètes Disparus" à la télévision. Blair s'endormit avant la fin, calé dans les bras de Jim. A la fin du film, la Sentinelle n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller et le souleva pour le porter jusque dans leur chambre. Blair se réveilla à mi-chemin et marmonna :

- Je sais marcher tout seul.

- Grand Chef, tu dormais !

- Bon, alors continue…

Ils referma les yeux et Jim sourit. Arrivé en haut, sachant que son ami ne dormait pas, il le laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit.

- Eh ! Ca va pas non !

- Si, très bien !

Jim se pencha sur Blair et le plaqua sur le lit avec son corps. Il sentit le pouls et la respiration de son amant s'accélérer. 

- Puisque tu es réveillé, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais faire…

Blair vit une lueur amusée dans le regard du grand policier. Celui-ci le laissa mijoter quelques minutes, puis commença à le chatouiller. Blair se crispa immédiatement.

- Arrête ! Tu sais que je déteste ça ! Jim !

La Sentinelle attrapa les mains du jeune homme et les lui maintint au-dessus de la tête. Son regard était empli de désir et Blair ferma les yeux lorsque les lèvres de Jim commencèrent à se promener sur son visage et son cou.

- Ca, j'adore ! Jim !

Une sonnerie stridente réveilla Jim. Il tendit la main vers le réveil, mais ce n'était pas lui qui sonnait, il n'était que 4 heures. Il ouvrit les yeux et décrocha le téléphone.

- Allo ? Répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Jim, c'est Simon !

La Sentinelle entendit le désarroi de son ami à travers la distance qui les séparait. Il se redressa, totalement réveillé. Blair, qui était collé contre lui, se tourna en grognant :

- Que…

Jim lui fit signe de se taire.

- Simon, que se passe t'il ?

- Darryl est à l'hôpital. Il a été agressé.

- On arrive.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Blair. Devant l'air interrogatif de son amant, Jim lui rapporta sa conversation avec Simon. Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent en hâte et quittèrent le loft.

Durant tout le trajet, Blair resta silencieux. Jim sut que son ami lui cachait quelque chose et l'interrogea.

- Darryl… m'a parlé l'autre jour… quand on est allés à la fête…

- Parlé de quoi ?

- Il est… comme nous…

- Comme nous ?

Blair secoua la tête car Jim n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

- Il aime un garçon.

- Ah !

Jim ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Un Blanc. Il s'appelle Jeffrey et a 20 ans.

- Je suppose que Simon n'est pas au courant.

- Non. Il voulait le lui dire lorsque les cours seraient terminés. Et, il voulait que je sois là pour le soutenir.

- Je comprends.

- Vraiment ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un air étonné.

- Je ne suis pas aussi insensible que tu le crois ! Depuis votre première rencontre, j'avais remarqué que Darryl avait envie d'être ton ami et je comprends qu'il ait souhaité ta présence… D'autant plus qu'il sait pour nous…

Blair regarda Jim. Celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur la route et le jeune homme ne sut pas dire s'il était contrarié que leur secret n'en soit plus totalement un.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, ils se dirigèrent vers les urgences. Simon attendait, faisant les cents pas dans le hall.

- Simon, comment va t'il ? Demanda Jim.

- Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis arrivé, ils venaient de le monter en radiologie et personne n'a su me renseigner.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Pas complètement. Apparemment, il sortait du gymnase avec un ami et trois mecs leurs sont tombés dessus avec des battes de base-ball. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi…

- C'est ami, il s'appelle Jeffrey ?

Simon se tourna vers Blair qui avait posé la question et le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Darryl m'avait parlé de lui. Il est où ?

- En salle de trauma, je crois. Pourquoi ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse, Blair étant déjà parti à la recherche de l'ami de Darryl. Alors que Simon se tournait vers Jim pour l'interroger, ils furent rejoints par le médecin.

- Capitaine Banks ?

- Oui. Mais, je vous connais ?

- Je suis le Docteur Ross[13].

Jim intervint.

- C'est vous qui m'avez soigné…

- Exact et je n'en reviens toujours pas de vous voir en aussi bonne forme, Inspecteur Ellison… Vous êtes devenu une légende du service des urgences !

Simon commença à s'impatienter.

- Comment va mon fils ?

- Bien, compte tenu de ce qui lui est arrivé. Il n'a qu'une côte cassée et le poignet gauche foulé. Il a des bleus et des contusions, mais rien de bien grave. Il a pris un coup sur l'arcade sourcilière et on est en train de lui faire des points de suture. Mais, il pourra rentrer chez vous dans quelques heures, juste le temps que les analgésiques qu'on lui a administrés fassent leur effet. Suivez-moi, je vous conduis à lui.

- Merci. Jim ?

- Je vais essayer de retrouver Blair et on te rejoint.

- Ok.

Jim parcourut les couloirs des urgences à la recherche de son ami et le trouva appuyé contre un mur, les yeux fixés sur une porte. Il était affreusement pâle et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Jim s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Blair ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est là… que tu…

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Jim lui fit signe qu'il avait compris. Blair se ressaisit.

- Jeffrey est là. Il a une fracture ouverte du fémur droit, ils vont devoir l'opérer… Comment va Darryl ?

- Rien de bien grave.

- Il faut que j'aille lui dire pour son ami.

- Je t'accompagne.

Les deux hommes repartirent vers le hall et une infirmière leur indiqua la salle où Darryl avait été installé. Simon discutait avec son fils, une main sur sa joue. Lorsque Jim et Blair entrèrent dans la salle, il se tourna vers eux et ils virent qu'il avait l'air soulagé, mais que ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

- Simon, tu veux boire un café ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Il se leva et suivit Jim. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Darryl interrogea Blair :

- Tu as vu Jeffrey ? Comment va t'il ?

- Il vont devoir lui poser des broches à une jambe, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

- Merci mon Dieu ! J'ai eu si peur !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On sortait du gymnase, il ne devait pas être loin de minuit. J'avais dit à mon père que j'avais un livre à rendre à un élève de troisième année qui me donnait un coup de main. Et que cet élève restait au gymnase tard le soir pour s'entraîner. Tout ça est vrai, même si je n'y allais pas que pour ça… Quand on est sortis, Jeff avait son bras autour de ma taille et… Je pense qu'ils nous surveillaient depuis longtemps… Ils ont débarqué de nulle part, des battes à la main… On n'a rien pu faire… Jeff a essayé de me protéger et ils se sont acharnés sur lui. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient le tuer…

Ils s'arrêta et essuya les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues.

- Ils nous ont traité de pédés, de malades, de tous les noms… Ils ont eu peur lorsqu'ils ont entendu la sirène d'une voiture de police au loin. Heureusement, la patrouille venait vers nous, c'est eux qui nous ont trouvé et ont appelé les secours… Blair, j'ai eu si peur…

Comme Darryl pleurait de plus belle, son ami s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je sais ce que c'est… Quand Jim a failli… Je sais ce que tu ressens…

Simon observait Jim à la dérobée et sentait qu'il lui cachait un élément concernant son fils.

- Tu sais quelque chose !

- A quel propos ?

- Darryl.

- Je…

Jim fut soulagé en voyant Blair les rejoindre.

Sauvé par le gong ! 

- Simon, Darryl voudrait vous parler.

- Ok. Jim, on continuera cette conversation plus tard !

- Ouais…

Une fois Simon parti, Blair interrogea son partenaire :

- De quoi parlait-il ?

- Il a sentit que je lui cachais quelque chose au sujet de son fils.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas à lui mentir. Darryl va tout lui dire.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…

Si seulement tu pouvais te décider à en faire autant, Jim ! 

Simon s'assit au bord du lit et attendit que Darryl commence.

- Papa, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je… Jeffrey est mon ami…

- Oui. Tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Il est mon…

Il ferma les yeux, espérant qu'il serait plus facile de dire les mots s'il ne voyait pas le regard de son père.

- … petit-ami…

Simon eut un choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son fils venait de lui avouer. Il prit quelques secondes pour assimiler la nouvelle et demanda :

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Trois mois environ…

Simon se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Comme il ne parlait plus, Darryl se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Son père lui tournait le dos, puis lui fit face en demandant :

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Je… J'avais peur de ta réaction…

Simon se rassit au bord du lit et prit la main de son fils. Son regard était indéchiffrable et Darryl en fut inquiet.

- Vous vous aimez ?

- Oui… Papa, je…

- Ne dis rien.

Il inspira un grand coup et lança :

- Si tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne me déteste pas ?

Simon eut l'air choqué que son fils ait pu penser une chose pareille.

- Non, bien sûr que non !

Il le prit dans ses bras et ajouta :

- Tu es mon fils et tu le resteras, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je t'aime, Papa !

- Je t'aime, mon fils…

Dans la salle d'attente, Blair trépignait, essayant de persuader Jim d'écouter la conversation de Simon et Darryl.

- Pas question ! C'est leur vie privée !

Ce qu'il ne dit pas à Blair, c'est que de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre et ce qu'il vit lui mit du baume au cœur.

Finalement, Blair a peut-être raison… On ne devrait pas s'occuper du regard des autres… 

Ils furent rejoints par le Docteur Ross.

- Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles du jeune homme qui a été amené ici avec le fils du Capitaine Banks. L'opération s'est bien déroulée et il n'aura aucune séquelle. Il risque seulement de ne pas pouvoir jouer au foot pendant quelques mois, mais il est jeune et solide et il s'en remettra.

- Merci Docteur.

Blair se dirigea vers la chambre de Darryl et, après avoir frappé à la porte ouverte, entra.

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Jeffrey. Tout s'est bien passé. Il pourra rejouer dans quelques mois.

- Merci Blair !

Il ressortit, laissant le père et le fils en tête à tête. Jim l'attendait et proposa :

- Si on rentrait ! Il n'est que 6 heures et j'aurais bien besoin d'une douche. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs !

**_3e Partie_**

Blair prit le bras de Naomi et la conduisit le long de l'allée. Pedro attendait à côté du prêtre. Jim était assis au premier rang. A ses côtés se trouvaient Simon, Darryl et Jeffrey. Les deux garçons se tenaient la main et regardaient la cérémonie avec émotion. Megan était assise derrière eux et n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un couple aussi mignon, excepté Jim et Blair. Elle commençait à se demander quand ces deux-là allaient se décider à annoncer qu'ils étaient ensemble, alors que tout le monde s'en doutait déjà.

La marche nuptiale s'interrompit et Blair lâcha le bras de sa mère après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Il se mit derrière elle, un main dans la poche qui contenait les alliances. Le prêtre prononça son discours et demanda à Blair de lui donner les anneaux, ce qu'il fit. Lorsque les futurs mariés eurent échangés leurs vœux, le prêtre prononça la phrase magique :

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Tous applaudirent.

Le buffet eut lieu dans la salle arrière d'un petit restaurant espagnol du centre ville. Ce restaurant appartenait à un cousin de Pedro qui leur avait prêté la salle gratuitement, trop heureux de faire de la publicité à son établissement sans trop de frais. Naomi avait engagé un groupe qui jouait aussi bien de la valse que de la dance. Jim et Blair étaient assis, regardant les couples se déhancher sur la piste. Quand vinrent les slows, Megan s'approcha d'eux.

- Blair, vous voulez bien danser avec moi ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui lui fit signe d'accepter.

- Avec plaisir.

Il se leva et suivit la jeune femme sur la piste. Ils commencèrent à danser en silence, mais Megan ne réussit pas à tenir sa langue bien longtemps.

- Alors, vous allez l'annoncer quand ?

- Annoncer quoi ? Demanda Blair, l'air innocent, mais sachant très bien de quoi elle voulait parler.

- Jim et vous…

Il soupira.

Je m'en doutais ! 

- Je ne sais pas. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, la nouvelle serait connue jusqu'en Chine, mais Jim… Il hésite encore… Je crois qu'il a peur du regard de son entourage…

Jim ne put s'empêcher de focaliser son ouïe sur Blair et Megan, se doutant qu'ils allaient parler de lui. Ce qu'il entendit le blessa.

_Je n'ai pas peur du regard des autres… Si… Il a raison… Quel idiot je fais !_

Il sortit la cassette qu'il gardait dans sa poche de smocking depuis le début de la journée et la tourna entre ses doigts. Il regarda Blair à nouveau et ses doutes s'envolèrent. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'orchestre.

La chanson se termina, mais Megan n'avait pas l'air de vouloir laisser partir son cavalier. Soudain, Jim se retrouva à côté d'eux et demanda à la jeune femme :

- Je peux vous l'emprunter ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en souriant.

Des notes s'élevèrent des enceintes et Blair eut le souffle coupé en reconnaissant la chanson qui débutait.

- Blair, je t'aime et je veux que tout le monde le sache.

_When you feel all alone_

And the world has turned its back on you 

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll brake you fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

Jim se pencha vers Blair et le prit dans ses bras. Puis, sans se soucier des regards étonnés des autres invités, il l'embrassa. Le jeune homme, surpris, mit un peu de temps à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se rendirent compte qu'on les applaudissait et ils se séparèrent, cramoisis.

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll brake you fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dansant sur leur chanson. Ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde et de flotter sur un nuage[14]. Leur amour était enfin connu de tous et ils se sentaient comme libérés d'un poids immense.

- Je t'aime Jim. Merci pour ce cadeau.

- Merci à toi d'exister et de m'aimer… Je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

- Non, c'est moi ! Et, tu n'as pas intérêt à me dire le contraire sinon je te mets une fessée !

- Chiche !

The End[15].

Retour à la liste des fics

  


* * *

[1] C'est le titre d'une chanson de Savage Garden. Ca veut dire en gros "Briser et Brûler". Ce qui ne veut absolument rien dire…

[2] Je ne vois pas qui…

[3] J'espère que ça va m'aider pour écrire cette fic…

[4] Ca, c'est bien une idée de mec !!

[5] Je veux bien te prêter Wolverine, si tu veux… (suis en train de me rendre compte que des personnes qui liraient mes fics sans faire partie de FS me prendraient pour une folle…) Tant pis !

[6] Et vous ?

[7] Hein ? ? ? ? ? ?

[8] Idem pour l'auteuse !

[9] oooooooooooooh !!!

[10] Ga….. Cette voix……….. (pour info, c'est la voix de Darren Hayes, ex-chanteur de Savage Garden).

[11] J'ai fait une traduction approximative de cette chanson, si ça vous intéresse…

[12] Mon œil !

[13] Et oui, le revoilà…

[14] Darren, aux pieds ! (euh, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Darren est mon nuage… et oui, je sais, il s'appelle comme Darren "beau mec" Hayes…)

[15] Pour info, cette fic m'a été inspirée par ma collègue Natacha qui était en froid avec sa mère qui va se marier bientôt alors qu'elle a plus de 50 ans… Merci Natacha !


End file.
